un cruel destin
by izza-x23
Summary: Une histoire triste, personnage dans cette histoire sont Gaara naruto ect


Hello me revoilà ! avec une histoire Très intéressante (je crois) ok so l'histoire parle de Gaara et de d'autres personnages de Naruto

S'il n'y avait pas eu le personnel de l'hôpital, Naruto aurait été seul au monde. Sa mère l'avait abandonné alors qu'il était encore un nourrisson et son handicap avaient fait en sorte que jamais il avait été adopté. Naruto avait donc grandi à l'orphelinat, entouré d'autres enfants qui ne faisaient que passer. Cette situation présentait néanmoins des avantages : le personnel de l'orphelinat s'était attaché à Naruto et il avait toujours été entouré d'amour. À 18 ans, quand il lui fallut quitter l'orphelinat, le directeur de l'établissement s'arrangea pour le faire admettre dans l'hôpital où l'on prodiguait des soins de long duré. Pour Naruto , vivre seul était exclu: Son retard mental était léger mais bien réel. Cependant, il était tout à fait en mesure d'accomplir une foule de taches; il suffisait qu'il soit supervisé. Il avait donc un statut un peu particulier. Sous la surveillance d'une infirmière ou d'un préposé, il aidait les autres pensionnaires à se déplacer, s'occupait de les distraire, les accompagnait dans le jardin et s'assurait qu'ils ne prenaient pas froid. Cette vie convenait parfaitement à Naruto: les pensionnaires et le personnel l'appréciaient et l'aimaient. Il n'aurait pas été plus heureux dans une vraie famille. Le dimanche après-midi, Naruto avait la permission d'aller se promener en ville, seul; il devait toutefois être rentré à temps pour le repas de soir.

Naruto aimait 2 choses par –dessus tout : Aller au cinéma et prendre le métro; et c'était ainsi qu'il passait habituellement ses dimanches après-midi. Parce beau dimanche d'octobre, Naruto quitta donc l'hôpital pour se rendre en ville. L'air était frais, de petits nuages blancs semblaient courir dans le ciel bleu, Naruto se sentait bien, il souriait.

Il décida de prendre le métro

-Hey, Naruto, c'est toi.

Naruto reconnu l'homme tout de suite. C'était Gaara . Tout comme Naruto ,Gaara avait vécu dans l'orphelinat. Cependant, contrairement à Naruto, Il n'avait pas gardé de bons souvenirs. Les enfants se moquaient souvent des ses cheveux couleur carotte. Le personnel de l'orphelinat n'avait jamais rien fait pour les faire taire. Gaara lui raconta, que le jour de son mariage, sa fiancé était partie. Aussi que sa maison avait pris feu et, qu'il n'avait pas d'assurance. Finalement il lui dit :

-Un jour je me vengerai d'eux.

Naruto paru surpris de cette remarque, car il n'avait jamais vu autant de fureur dans les yeux de quelqu'un.

Ce ne fut que 3 semaine plus tard que Naruto vit de nouveau Gaara . Gaara s'était rendu à l'hôpital, parce qu'il s'était brûlé la main. Les 2 hommes parlèrent longtemps. Le grand rouquin était de meilleure humeur cette fois-ci. Il lui raconta qu'il s'était trouvé une petite amie, qui s'appelait Hinata et qu'ils filaient le parfait bonheur. Il lui expliqua qu'après tous ce qu'il avait dû endurer dans sa vie, il était enfin temps qu'il soit heureux. Gaara lui montra la photo de Hinata. Elle était extrêmement belle. Gaara l'invita à venir manger chez lui vers 20 heures. Car il devait se rendre chez le coiffeur.

Quelque heures plus tard, 19 :50 plus précisément. Naruto était là juste devant la porte de son ami, lors que par la fenêtre il vit un homme aux cheveux couleur charbon qui enlaçait la petite amie de Gaara. Naruto sentit de la colère monter en lui, car Gaara avait eu la vie assez dure. Il décida donc de passer par derrière et de les tuer. Il passa par la porte coulissante de la cuisine, celle-ci n'étant pas fermée. Sans faire de bruit. Il cassa un thermomètre en deux et il fit couler le mercure dans le punch puis il sortit comme il était rentré. Une fois dehors, Il repassa devant la fenêtre. Il vit que l'homme au cheveu charbon n'était nul autre que Gaara qui avait teint ses cheveux en noir. Gaara et Hinata buvaient le punch ensemble en riant. Naruto sentit de la peur et l'angoisse monter en lui. Il courut de l'autre coté de la rue. Quand tout à coup une voiture le happa ! Il mourut sur le coup. Le lendemain, aux téléjournal de 18 heures, le commentateur ne parla pas de lui mais plutôt du jeune couple mort empoisonné.

ok vous venez de lire mon histoire comment mon histoire svp


End file.
